Twincest - Urges
by Hatsuharu lover
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin has been waking up every night after a horrible dream. But just what does it mean and can he ever come to terms with his feelings? And will his younger twin ever understand him? Yaoi Hikaru/Kaoru with some slight Hikaru/Haruhi. The name says it all, don't like it don't read it. HatsuharuLover
1. Chapter 1 - The Dream's The Start

**Twincest - Urges**

**This is for Anna Watson, because I know that she can't live without her brotherly loving ginger twins.**

**This is Twincest and Yaoi. It's my first attempt at the genre so please leave feedback on how I can improve. Also apologies in advance for my appalling grammar skills, it seems the grammar gods didn't find me worthy enough. ENJOY!**

**HatsuharuLover**

**I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club; if I did I would be sitting in Kyoya's lap. TEEHEE!**

**Chapter 1 – the Dream's the Start**

_What the hell is wrong with me? This is not right. Why, just why? Oh God I'm so confused, I'm not Gay, and for Christ's SAKE! He's my Brother! Oh come on, it was just a dream it was nothing...but how can it be nothing when I liked it?_

_Sunday 17__th__ May_

"But why Hikaru-Chan?" pined Kaoru as he followed Hikaru at his heels, practically clinging to the side of his twin brother. Hikaru once again nudged his brother away with his elbow in response and hoisted the bed frame back up into his arms for a better grip. He continued to walk forward, watching his every step carefully as he carried the heavy bed frame along the hallway, ignoring his ginger-haired replica. Kaoru regained his feet and immediately took his position back up to next to his brother as Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Please, tell me Hikaru."

Hikaru stopped, causing the family's butler in front to stumble slightly when the weight of the bed frame pulled him back with a small jolt. Hikaru turned to his brother, avoiding the confused, hurt look that shadowed Karou's gaze. He sighed once and ploughed into the speech that he had given him at least five times already. "I told you before, and this is the last time I'm going to be explaining it. I'm moving into the spare room because we are getting too old to be sharing the same bed."

"Come on, why nooooot?" He whined at his slightly older brother. "We've been sleeping in the same bed since elementary school," Kaoru complained, he slowly started to paw at Hikaru's arm, a small dog-like whine escaping from his lips.

"Because it's about time that we become independent from each other, we've been so co-dependent on each other since middle school and we had never let anyone else into our little world, that's why we slept in the same bed because we only had each other. Now we have friends we don't need each other anymore, and in order to get over our past I have to do this. You have to see my point of view here otouto". He looked at his brother sympathetically as he let his speech sink in. He could see how it was affecting Kaoru. He didn't want to do it either, but it the only excuse that he could come up with without revealing the sick and twisted truth behind his actions.

Hikaru shivered involuntarily at the thought of what had happened and he hated himself for even letting it cross his mind again. He felt the urge to whack himself in the head but instead fell immediately self-conscious when he realised his brother had seen the reflux of his body. He smiled as best as he could to cover it up. "Ok" said Kaoru much to Hikaru's surprise. He looked at his younger twin, his eyes wide and then narrowing; he was pleased that his brother had finally agreed to his reasons. "You're completely right, I'm sorry for not listening the first time and I just want to let you know that if you need any help I'll be here for you". He placed a reassuring hand on Hikaru's shoulder and smiled up at him. The older squirmed ever so slightly as he felt his brothers touch, he needed to get moving away from his brother and quick if he wanted to avoid rocking on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees in horror tonight.

As if on cue, their butler cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to bring his attention to him. "If you two are quite done with the break up, I can't hold this blasted thing for much longer. I'm not as young as you if you have the courtesy to remember". The venom was so audible in the butler's voice that Hikaru couldn't help immediately apologising and continued moving down the hall, leaving his brother behind.

xXx

It had taken a good hour between the butler and Hikaru to move the bed frame into the spare guest room and position it to Hikaru's taste. They then moved the mattress and the rest of the four poster bed frame into the room. Hikaru screwed the posts into position as a maid came in to place the curtains onto the wooden rails at the top. A second entered and made the bed with some of his mother's hand made sheets in a deep magenta. The butler came back into the room with a set of oak draws and pushed it in next to the ones already in the room. The butler nodded to the orange haired teen who nodded back in a silent thank you and he exited the room, the maids followed in a united fashion.

Once they had left, Hikaru relieved a sigh which he had been holding for a while now and let himself fall back on to the bed, arms splayed out as he sank silently into the mattress. He had done it, he had left his old room behind that he had once shared with his brother and his only hope rested on the dreams that had hed his sleep to disappear and let him have a simple night's sleep.

Ah, the dreams, the real reason why he wanted to move into his own room. For the past three consecutive nights, he had been having the same, horrible dream that made him wake up every night just after 3am like it was a bad nightmare. His heart rate would elevate ten-fold and the sweat that wept from his skin would make his body stick unpleasantly to the sheets. The same throb pulsing through the lower extremities of his manhood. He would then stay up horrified for hours until the sun rose over the horizon, the light amber hue of the sky bringing him back to reality.

But why did the dream terrify him so much that it would force him to move rooms? The answer was simple, to him anyway. The dreams were about him and his brother, quite literally. The physical interaction that he would share lovingly with Kaoru in his own sub-conscious mind was mind-numbingly real and he hated himself for it. He had no idea where the dreams were coming from and like any sane person his first reaction was one of horror at the graphic images of them in the bedroom, the moans and groans that escaped their lips haunted him and would not escape his mind. He couldn't help but think about it, it was distracting and it had affected his school work drastically since they had started on Thursday night and it was showing. He was sure that his teacher was already suspecting that something was up. He had to sort this out, only problem was he had absolutely no idea which part of his (fucked up) brain these images had come from, he only knew one thing.

Deep down in the depths of his conscious which he wanted to ignore, he had actually liked the VERY physical contact that Hikaru shared with Kaoru in his dreams.

How he had secretly loved the feel of Kaoru's body under his lips as he explored his abdomen, his hands slowly stroking his brother's hips in slow, tentative movements. The sound of low moans being released from the younger male's throat as he let his fingers tangle in Hikaru's hair. It made him go crazy as Karou arched his back into him, bringing them closer. Hikaru closed his eyes as he let his lips part and his tongue slid out as he travelled further down slowly; teasing Kaoru with the wet, slick tongue and he knew he had hit the right spot when another, loud moan had escaped his lips as Hikaru came closer to his...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hikaru exclaimed as he shook his head violently, his hand batting the side of his head. He jolted upright, ashamed at himself for thinking such thoughts.

Burying his head in his hands, he let a desperate tear fall from his eyes. There had to be another way, another reason for why he had these dreams. As he thought about it more and more, desperately seeking an answer, a conclusion or even better, a solution to all of this. He could only seem to come to one conclusion and he dreaded it more than anything he had ever felt. He tried desperately to fight back the feelings that had unexpectedly risen from the centre of his very heart and no matter how much he hated it; he had to admit to what he really felt inside.

He loved his brother, No...He WANTED his brother more than anything. Another truth immediately erupted with that thought.

Kaoru would never accept his feelings.

And as the truth slowly sunk in, Hikaru gave into to the tears and cried until dinner.

xXx

_Thursday 21__st__ May_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP! Hikaru lazily turned off the alarm clock which he hadn't really needed at all for the past week. He had already been awake for the past three hours, afraid to fall back asleep. This dream had been the most graphic and vivid so far and he couldn't help but cringe at just the thought of it. He had been slowly getting used to the idea that the dreams were okay by convincing him that they simply came about because he cared deeply for his younger twin. But yet again, how could the fact that every night his subconscious was making him caress his brothers body in lurid movements that made him orgasm, both in the dream and in real life anywhere near the term "caring"?

Hikaru turned restlessly amongst the bed covers as the sudden image of the ginger-haired replica of himself arching his back in passion crossed his mind. He rubbed his head in soothing motions, a technique he had learnt when he was younger and counted slowly to ten. Once the images were gone (for the time being) he let his legs swing round to the edge of the bed and sat up, slipping his feet into his pink bunny slippers that Honey had gotten him for Christmas.

Breathing in slowly, he pushed up, off the bed and stretched his back as a yawn escaped his mouth. These dreams really were depriving him of any sleep, his work had slipped as a result, a fact made more potent when he got his results back from chemistry, and the first D he had received in the whole year. He silently cursed his slumber patterns when his teacher had asked him why his grade had slipped so badly.

It was bad enough that he had to get used to sleeping in a different bed without his brother there next to him. Every time he woke from his nightmare's he would normally cuddle up to his younger brother as a soothing hand would caress his hair in soft, even strokes. Hikaru would also do the same to Kaoru if he woke up for the same reason. He could only imagination how his vulnerable, little replica of himself would cope without a soothing hand to chase the monsters away. Hell, he had been having nightmares practically every night since last Thursday and he was going crazy without the sound of his brother's voice to comfort him.

At that moment, a sense of uncontrollable guilt flooded over him. Oh God, how could he let his brother deal with this alone? Truth was, he was coping perfectly fine, he had eventually given in and helped him move rooms and had sat there with him yesterday afternoon to help them sort through his belongings. How was it that Kaoru was coping so well with the change? He was already solidly on the path to independence and he was caught in the fields next to it picking flowers with problems printed on the delicate leaves.

There came a sharp knock on the door that made Hikaru jump and he immediately snapped out of the thoughts. The knock came again a few seconds later. Realising that he hadn't replied he called out for the person to enter, immediately regretting it when the door opened and Kaoru's chirpy self came in, a huge grin lighting his features.

"Morning Hikaru Chaa-an" he called merrily to him, deliberately extending the "Chan" as a means of winding him up. He was so mischievous and that was another thing that he liked about his brother. His eyes grew wide with shock at his mind suggesting something so ridiculous and he immediately shook his head; desperately trying to rid the thought. He had completely forgotten that he had an audience.

"Morning Kaoru", he said awkwardly as he watched his brother's expression change to that of confusion, his head tilted to one side like a puppy would. Hikaru smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

Kaoru chose to ignore the strange response that he got from his brother and continued. "Did you sleep okay? I got a little worried last night when you started making noises".

Hikaru immediately went wide eyed and he could feel the blush rush into his cheeks. He had been sleep moaning? Oh God, this was getting worse, he needed to control himself and quickly. What could he say to his brother that wouldn't arouse any further suspicion? Luckily, Kaoru dipped in and fished an answer for him.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Hikaru nodded in response, his cheeks turning redder. Kaoru noticed the increased flush and immediately brought his hand up to rest on Hikaru's shoulder. "You know, if you wanted to come into my room you could've done so".

"I know" Hikaru said reluctantly, he couldn't picture himself in the same bed as Kaoru anymore without it being sexual. It made him shiver so slightly as the temptation rose to grab his brother's hand and pull him forward into a kiss. He shrugged away the younger male's hand and turned back towards his bed. "Now if you don't mind could you please leave, I need to get dressed". He walked over to the big, oak wardrobe which covered the entire side of the far wall next to the window side and opened it up, after a quick look he pulled out his uniform, freshly ironed courtesy of the maids. When he turned round, Kaoru hadn't moved.

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind". He said, his grin getting impossibly bigger.

"I need to get dressed and if I'm going to become independent from you, I need to do it alone without you watching me." Hikaru glared silently at his brother, he didn't want to hurt his feelings, it was just the only thing that he could think of to try and get him out of here. If he stayed here longer, he feared that he would end up straddling the teen. When Kaoru just stood there Hikaru spoke again. "You need to get dressed too; if you don't hurry we will be late to school".

"I don't get it, normally you wouldn't mind watching each other get dressed", proclaimed Kaoru. Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed, his hand seemed to inch closer and closer to his pyjama top as his body pleaded him to be naked, to strip down and show Kaoru everything. He needed an escape and only one thing; one dreaded thing came to mind.

"JUST GET OUT!" he yelled uncontrollably at his brother, he watched as his cheerful grin was wiped from Kaoru's face in an instant. He bowed his head in a respectful movement and quickly left the room.

Hikaru was shaking as the adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream. The tears came just as unexpected as the shout and he cried into the collar of the light blue blazer which he now held in his hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Kaoru. If only you could understand how much you mean to me".

xXx

_Kaoru POV_

Kaoru closed the door slowly behind and stood back. What the hell had just happened? His brother had never shouted at him like that before. He became worried that Hikaru was taking this whole independence thing way too far. He had even asked Tamaki on Tuesday if he could part from their "brotherly love" routine. He had heard him say something about being independent and Tamaki had immediately stepped in, making his usual rant about how it would "ruin the act" and how "it is a man's job to please a woman by any means necessary".

Desperately, he hoped that this was just a phase. He had hated the idea of his brother moving rooms and when he had finally come to terms with it and had helped him out, he felt nothing but worry for his brother's wellbeing.

He stopped suddenly when he had thought he had heard crying coming from the older teen's room, but when he went to reach the door knob it had stopped and it was just silent. He decided that if his brother was crying, it was best to leave him. He needed his space.

When looking back on the past few days, it seemed more than just a phase, it was all too real. He knew that his brother wanted to pull away from him in order to gain independence but he had no idea that Hikaru would take it this far. Hikaru was ignoring him...completely.

It was just ridiculous when he thought about it, even in the car to school he would sit right by the window, staring out distantly and not once turning to him. It was even worse at the host club; he was so reluctant to get close to him. It was starting to have an effect on the girls and even Kyoya was noticing it, well not directly anyway, just in the income of the club. He had changed so drastically and everyone was noticing it.

He let out a sigh in frustration and let his shoulder's drop. He just hoped that his brother was Okay. He hated to see him this way, he cared deeply for him and with Hikaru being the more mischievous one and Kaoru had to keep all his attention on him in case he got into trouble. Well, not that he minded, the twins were a pair straight from hell when it came to their pranks.

He giggled slightly at the memory of one of their more recent and daring pranks. They had snuck in to Tamaki's house the night before the prank and found a huge stash of very embarrassing underwear that ranged from love hearts to one's with his name on them, to ones with anime girls pictured on the cheeks. The two couldn't help themselves and snuck out the lot. Imagine the embarrassment when Tamaki strolled in to school and a long banner made from the embarrassing underwear hanging from the third music room windows caught his eye.

He laughed out loud to himself at the thought. Those were the times, and now that Hikaru was barely paying any attention to him, he didn't think there would be anymore pranks coming from the two of them.

He had to do something, he couldn't just sit back and watch Hikaru suffer in silence, there was something up that Kaoru couldn't see, it was hidden beneath the surface and without his brother's cooperation, he had no hope of ever figuring it out.

He shook his head in surrender and started down the hall towards his own bedroom, there had to be something, a theory, a hypothesis that he could come up with to help his brother. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pyjamas as he became deep in thought. _Let's start at the basics _he thought to himself. _When did this all start? That's right, Friday morning, and it was in the afternoon that he had asked me to move rooms. _He came to the bedroom that was now his and stopped at the door. As he continued to think about it, he had noticed that his brother had become very distressed when he moved out. With that thought it seemed apparent that the longer he spent away from Kaoru and becoming more independent, the more distressed that he got. He needed support with this, but not from him from someone else.

But who could it be?

With that it clicked. Only one person had been able to get through to Hikaru this whole time. Only one person seemed close enough to him to help him out and it so happened that Hikaru had mentioned something about his feeling for that person before.

Kaoru rushed into his room, grabbed his phone from the bed side table, flipped it open and pressed number 2 on his speed dial.

He just hoped that this would work.

_**So that's where I'm going to end it for the time being. A little bit of cheeky smut and some laughs (typical when it comes to our favourite twins)**_

_**I just wanted to give my readers an insight to what is happening, a prologue if you will. Also please don't hate me for the cliff-hanger, I'm mean like that.**_

_**Next chapter: At school, Hikaru thinks over how it is he actually feels. Does he continue to feel horror about it? Or does he accept his desires? And what exactly does Kaoru have in store for the older twin? TAMAKI ON THE LOOSE!**_

_**Kaoru: Damn it, I wanna know NOW!**_

_**Hikaru: Wait why are you making Kaoru take an interest in this right at the end? I should be the one taking an interest**_

_**Me: I don't know really, maybe a little bit of foreshadowing, I like to do that.**_

_**Hikaru: Damn it now I wanna know what happens to me.**_

_**Me: All I can say is a certain lady is involved. Please review. HatsuharuLover out! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Tamaki On Cool

**Hey guys I'm back and I apologise for the wait, I aim to update weekly but sometimes things come up that I can't control and I have to get done.**

**I promised to give all reviewers of the first chapter a big thank you shout out which I have done below (THANK YOU!) and when there are new reviewers I will give them a shout out too in the next chapter.**

**Quick thank you shout out to those who reviewed the first chapter: SakoRawr, .Ukes, HappyBlushCalayapie and wolfgirl336699**

**HatsuharuLover**

**I DON'T own Ouran High School Host Club, which is just a shame.**

**Chapter 2 – Tamaki on Cool**

Continued...

Breakfast that morning sucked.

Well, from Hikaru's viewpoint anyway. Despite the earlier events of that morning his younger twin, Kaoru had seemed all too cheerful. He talked constantly at the breakfast table as he shovelled his cereal into his mouth and he kept checking his phone, as if waiting for something important. He didn't seem to notice when a large amount of milk spilled over the edge of the spoon and landed rather crudely straight on to his crotch. Hikaru licked his lips as an unforgiveable idea entered his train of thought; he immediately retracted his tongue and clamped his mouth shut as tightly as possible, but he couldn't seem to bring his gaze away from the teen's lap.

"...then there is the way you've been acting recently". Hikaru's head immediately snapped up and he glared awkwardly at the ginger haired replica. He hadn't really been listening to his brother since he knew that his voice would bring all too familiar memories from his dreams, but this one line had caught his attention. _Uh oh, I'm busted _he thought to himself, he just knew that his strange behaviour wasn't going unnoticed and this was the result.

"What about it?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to hold back the strain in his voice. His heart rate quickened and he started breathing heavily. _No, this couldn't be happening, not now. _Suddenly his breakfast seemed unbearably unappetizing.

"Look, Hikaru, I know this is extremely brave of you...and difficult, even I'm struggling with this. But there is no reason that you should be facing this alone."

Hikaru blinked, astonished at his brother's words. "You are?"

"Struggling? Y-yes of course I am. I know that you're trying to be independent, but it's taking its toll on me too. It's just affecting you a lot more than it is me, I can see it and...Argh I'm not explaining this right." Kaoru lowered his head, shook it violently in frustrated movements and nearly knocked his cereal bowl over. Hikaru steadied it for him but immediately regretted it when he realised that his hand was EXTREMELY close to the younger twins face. He hastily pulled it back to his side, a slight blush escaping into his cheeks.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

"About what?" A look of confusion shrouded the boy's features. "Anyway, I suppose what I mean is that I've figured out what it is that you need, you need someone to help you through this other than me. How should I put it? You need someone else to care about."

Hikaru was speechless; he had no clue what to say. Instead he sat there like an idiot with his mouth open in shock, his mind blank. When he finally let out a breath it was extended and almost exaggerated. He let the shock blow over and looked at his brother. "So what do you suppose I do?"

"Leave that one to me, I've got ..." the familiar text tone of Kaoru's phone broke through the sentence. Hikaru watched as the younger teen's hand practically jumped into the pocket of his school blazer and came out again just as quickly, only this time he had his phone attached. He flipped it open and his eyes started darting across the screen as he read the message. Kaoru smiled from ear to ear as he finished reading, slammed the phone shut and rushed out of the room before Hikaru could ask what was going on. All that was heard was a rushed "Gotta go" echoing around the huge breakfast room.

What the hell just happened? Sure, he was relieved but the whole conversation was still a blur to him. Just what did his brother mean?

Too confused and quite frankly tired to eat the rest of his breakfast, he got up and told the maid that had been standing behind him that he was done. He brushed himself down as the maid cut around him to take the full bowl from the table. Thanking the maid, Hikaru then made his way to the main door which was still ajar from his brother's abrupt exit. He sighed and took his school bag from the family butler, who looked just as confused as he was.

When he asked what had just happened, Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders as a simple response and pulled the bag onto his shoulder. He walked out the door, saluting to the butler with his pinkie finger sticking out at the side as he went (an inside joke between the two) and continued down the drive.

He walked past the spot where two chauffer's would normally be waiting, a black Mercedes for each one, waiting to take the twins to school. However, the car that would normally take his brother to and from school was gone.

Since the dreams had started, Hikaru decided it would be better to walk to school and avoid being in the same car as Kaoru, it just seemed too...awkward, especially in the back seat. When he proposed this to Kaoru he had immediately told him that it would be better if instead they took separate cars. Wanting to end the conversation as quickly as he could, he agreed without haste and arranged for a second driver.

But Hikaru had always left before his younger brother in order to avoid any awkward conversations. He had grown so accustomed to this new regime that it felt weird when the other car wasn't there, almost...empty. Somehow he just wanted his brother to be there with him, to make it feel right again...he truly hated avoiding his brother but it was Hikaru's only option. He just wanted this all to go away, for it to be as it was.

He sighed as he continued to stare at the vacant spot, the spot where his brother should be. Eventually, he managed to pull his gaze away and got into the car shutting the door after him. The chauffer climbed into the driver's seat and looked back at Hikaru through the rear view mirror. Hikaru simply nodded, signalling the chauffer to go and turned his gaze back to the vacant spot as the car sped out of the drive and towards the school.

xXx

Kaoru was nowhere to be seen when Hikaru arrived at school, nor was he in their form room which was very weird considering that Kaoru never liked missing lessons. Puzzled, Hikaru sat down in his usual seat by the window, completely ignoring what their tutor was saying.

As the tutor continued to talk to the rest of the students, Hikaru stared out of the window, chin resting against his hand and the biggest question he had to answer today resting on his mind.

What was his brother up to?

It had to be something big, he knew his brother well enough to know that he would never miss form time, not even if Tamaki's arm had been pulled off by girls and he was told to sew it back on. And what about the conversation this morning? It seemed like Kaoru had a plan concerning Hikaru but no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't think of anything that his brother could be up to.

"Just what are you up to Kaoru?" he asked himself, knowing that there was no real answer.

He let the question slide over, if this plan did involve him (and he had a feeling that it definitely did) then there was only a matter of time before it was all unveiled and all his questions would have answers, except for one.

How did he really feel about his brother?

He was fed up of feeling constantly terrified and scared of these dreams, the very thought of them shook him down to his very core. The nakedness and closeness of his brother's body as he made out with him within those dreams were taking over his life. It was all that he could think of, even when he was at school he would lose concentration for a split second and before he could regain control, Kaoru's bare naked body would flood into his thoughts, his voice filling his ears as he begged for Hikaru to come closer. He wanted to come closer, he really did, he wanted to be there, feeling his body and letting Kaoru do the same, their lips smashing together in utter passion.

But was that exactly what he wanted? To be scared of his brother and petrified of what would happen if they were in the same room? No, that was definitely not what he wanted; he wanted his life to be back to normal, for this horrid, real life nightmare to stop and let him sleep. He wanted to be able to get through one hour without thinking of his younger twin. He wanted...

He wanted his brother.

It was the undying truth and he knew it. He buried his face into the arm of his blazer and let a tear fall into the fabric. He just wasn't ready yet to accept it as the truth even though he knew deep down inside that it was. He wasn't psychologically fit enough to give into something so, so...wrong, his emotions were everywhere and with the stress of school was tough. His grades were slipping, his punctuality was going quite literally in the bin and his attention and concentration seemed to be constantly elsewhere.

And even if he was ready to admit it to himself, would he be ready to admit his feelings to Kaoru? More or less would Kaoru accept his feelings? Or would he freak out and never speak to him again? Hikaru dreaded the idea of his brother never speaking to him again. He couldn't live knowing that the ginger haired replica thought he was a disgusting freak that wanted nothing more than to wrap his legs round his waist.

Before he knew it, Hikaru's blazer sleeve was soaking with his tears, his cheeks stinging from the salty drops. This was the second time he had cried over his brother today and it was only the morning, he felt ridiculous and stupid for doing so, but what did he care? Hikaru completely forgot that he was in his form room, surrounded by other students until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

He shuddered from the touch; it seemed so familiar and comforting that it made him almost happy, almost.

Embarrassed, he quickly wiped his eyes and cheeks with his hand, tried as best as he could to regain himself and looked up at the owner of the hand.

There, standing right next to him was a face he was so very glad to see. Haruhi Fujioka. The boyish female's eyes were looking at him full of concern and worry for the young male. He couldn't help but smile and in reply, she smiled back too, her smile alone made all his worries melt away.

Hikaru had always had strong feelings for Haruhi, but just as he did with Kaoru, He could never admit his true feelings to her. To be honest he wasn't sure that he felt the same anymore. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The thought saddened him further, and it must have shown. Haruhi lowered her face so that she was looking into his eyes and asked "" are you okay Hikaru?"

Hikaru couldn't help but blush, Haruhi always had a sweet and comforting blush that made him constantly cautious of his movements. "I'm fine", he replied. He didn't want to risk anything else.

"Are you sure? I know you're trying your hardest with this. It must be tough"

"You have no idea", he replied in a hushed tone.

Then, she did something unexpected and hugged him, right there in the middle of the class. He could almost feel everyone's eyes looking at him. It must have looked odd since everyone in the school, apart from those at the host club, thought that Haruhi was a boy. But what did Hikaru care? He allowed for himself to wrap his arms round the smaller female and hug back.

"It's always gonna be hard to let someone so close to you go. Being an independent person is not easy, especially well it's being independent from someone that you've been used to being with your whole life. But you don't have to do it alone". She whispered to him, automatically reassuring him. She was right, he didn't have to do it alone, but he didn't know any other way.

"Thank you Haruhi," He said and she pulled out of the hug, her sweet smile never leaving her features. Although she didn't know exactly what was going on with him, she always knew exactly what it was that he needed. This time it was reassurance.

"Oh, that reminds me", she said as she started to move back to her seat, ignoring three girls at the front of the classroom who were squealing in delight loud enough for Texas to hear. She turned back to look at him. "Tamaki wants you at the host club beginning of break, something about a plan?"

He smiled and nodded once. When she went back to her chair next to a black haired girl, Hikaru immediately relaxed. Looks like he will have to wait until break to find out what it was exactly that Kaoru had in store for him.

Then another thought entered his mind. What exactly did Tamaki have to do with it?

xXx

That was it, the last chemistry question done and dusted. He slammed his pen down on the table, letting his chemistry teacher know that he was finished as he moved in to take his test paper. Hikaru waited impatiently as his teacher sat back down at his desk and adjusted his glasses as he looked down at the paper, his own pen in his hand waiting to put a tick and a cross in the appropriate places.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, the anticipation over-riding his nerves. He just hoped that his hard work had paid off and that his grade could be brought up high enough to throw suspicion off of him. There was a high chance that he did poorly on this test, he couldn't even think of the word 'chemistry' without thinking of it out of context and in the bedroom.

Being late to the host club didn't help either. The bell for break had rung just over five minutes ago and he just knew that Kyoya would have his head for being late, even if it was just a regular meeting. He knew that the glasses wearing definition of punctuality would be administering some kind of punishment for his unusual lateness when he finally showed his face.

Shifting uneasily at the thought of whatever waited for him at the hands of the older boy, Hikaru turned his gaze to the clock. Eight minutes late, yep he was dead for sure. Noticing the movement, the chemistry teacher immediately smiled and put the paper down to one side.

"You can go now Hikaru. I will tell you your result next lesson". The bearded man motioned him on with his hand and turned back to the paper.

Hikaru practically jumped out of his seat, thanking the chemistry teacher as he reached under the table and grabbed his bag, nearly tripping as he did so. As soon as he got out of the classroom, the ginger haired teen broke into a full fronted run, heading straight for Music room #3.

Students parted around him in a comical fashion as he darted through the hallway, skidding round corners and bumping into a few dazed girls who were too busy gossiping to notice the incoming sounds of his rushed footsteps, and quite frankly too dazed to noticed his apology. As always with the girls at the academy, all they ever seemed to notice was his good looks.

As he reached the door of music room #3, Hikaru went to grab the handle but came to a sudden stop, his hand hesitating above what would be his entrance into the room. He was rushing into it, he could feel it in his stomach, he had no idea what his brother had planned for him and the answer was just beyond this door. He could turn around right now and leave, after all just the very thought of his brother made him weak at the knees as his longing for him started to become overwhelming.

The plan could be absolutely anything, and if his brother truly understood how he felt then he would be on the other side of this door, posed on top of the piano completely naked surrounded by white satin and red roses. However, if it did involve Tamaki like Haruhi had said then he knew that what he truly wanted would never be behind this door.

He had to face it, he had no choice and he just knew that whatever this "plan" was, it had to be something that should hopefully help him. But how i would help he had no idea.

He let his head fall and rest silently on the door and took a deep, arduous breath and he regained himself. After all, he didn't want to look and weak and worn out in front of his brother. He smiled as he thought _that would have to wait for later._

Before Hikaru knew it, he had straightened himself out and had let his instincts take over as he opened the door. For a split second, he could see nothing, when suddenly an unmistakeable flash of blonde hair caught the corner of his eye.

He turned to look, but before he got a full view of the boy, the very obnoxious blonde had jumped up in front of him, a huge smile on his face and his eyes wider that the moon, glimmering in excitement.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki Suoh cried as he hugged the ginger teen. "You made it, i thought you wouldn't come".

"Now why would I do that?" he replied as he spotted Kyoya Ootori in the far corner glaring at him from underneath his glasses. Yep, he was pissed.

"Kaoru called me this morning and told me all about your little predicament". Great, he was going into speech mode, this was gonna take a while. Tamaki started to do what Hikaru called his 'speech sway' as he carried on. "And when he asked me for help, well, I had to after all you are a vital member to the host club and I can't have you so upset. So I got to work straight away..."

Hikaru chose to ignore the taller blondes rambling and looked instead to where the performance stage had been set up. A huge red satin curtain was hanging so it was covering the stage (at least he got the satin part right). Honey and Mori were to the right hand side of the stage, poking their heads inside the curtain so there faces couldn't be seen. It seemed that they were talking to someone but Hikaru couldn't make out whom. On the other side was Kyoya, pen in one hand and his notebook in the other. He was writing away like he normally did but it felt like the dark haired teen was staring at him, the sensation made Hikaru shiver involuntarily.

And there, right in front of the stage stood Kaoru, arms crossed and tapping his foot. He was shifting ever so lightly, like he normally did when he was nervous, when he saw Hikaru looking at him, he smiled, making Hikaru's stomach do a triple back flip.

"Hikaru", he called out, making the others look up at him. A hushed silence filled the room, all attention on Hikaru. He immediately felt very awkward and embarrassed as his body was trapped in everyone's gaze. He decided to break the silence.

"Wha...what's going on?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki had now stopped his rambling and was instead standing right behind Hikaru. He felt Tamaki's cool hand land on his shoulder with a thump.

"I think you better let your brother explain", said the blonde teen in a sing song tone. Tamaki started shaking him, making him feel dizzy. "It seems that he has a plan and..."

"Tamaki that's enough" stated Kaoru, the boy immediately let go of his shoulder and he moved to one side. No doubt that he was sulking in the corner for being out dominated like that. Hikaru couldn't help but sigh a little at the blonde's predictable behaviour.

Hikaru looked back up at his brother, but didn't allow for their eyes to meet. "So, what's going on?"

Kaoru uncrossed his arms and started towards him. Hikaru instinctively took a step back, unsure exactly of what the younger twin was doing.

"I said I had a plan didn't I? Well here it is." He gestured towards the stage. Hikaru stared at the curtain, more confused than ever. Noticing this, Kaoru continued. "Well, after this morning, it made me realise how much you're struggling with all of this. You see, you trying to become an independent person has been tough on me, but i realised it must be even tougher on you."

"Yeah, and you said something about me needing someone else."

"Yes I did. Look, you've cared for me all this time, and I appreciated it, I really did. But ever since you wanted to become independent you've struggled because you had no one else to care for. I couldn't see you like this so I thought of a plan."

"I know that." Hikaru didn't mean to sound so venomous but he was becoming impatient. "Just tell me what the plan is."

"Let him carry on," said Tamaki from behind him. Hikaru turned to look at the blonde; the look on his face told him that he had just come out from the emo corner.

"Listen to him Hikaru Chan!" cried out honey. The small teen was now sitting on top of Mori's shoulders, his stuffed Bunny, Usa-chan, positioned awkwardly on top of the tall boys head. Hikaru closed his eyes and breathed in, the tension was killing him and he just couldn't wait any longer. He opened his eyes and turned to Kaoru.

"Sorry, please continue." Kaoru didn't hesitate, he carried on speaking.

"I was worried for you, so I immediately called up Tamaki after the fight"

"Oh God don't remind me." Hikaru said spitefully, turning his gaze away. He hated the way he had acted and he didn't need a reminder, not now.

"Sorry. Anyway, I got a plan together and Tamaki took care of the major part of it, once he had completed it he was to text me and I would meet him at the school gates. That's why I rushed out of the house when I got a text. Again, I must apologise for my haste."

Hikaru snorted, the only thing that he should be apologising for is being so God damn sexy. He immediately blushed at the thought.

"Look, I care deeply for you," Kaoru was now standing right in front Of Hikaru. So close in fact that Hikaru could smell Kaoru's shampoo. He had to resist the temptation to reach out and run his fingers through his golden locks. Kaoru continued "I hate the fact that you are struggling, I had to do something for you and I knew that you just needed someone else for you to care for. My only question at the time was: Who? But now I have the answer."

"And what was that? What was the answer?"

Kaoru's face immediately expanded at the sides and a huge, cheeky grin adorned his features, his eyes became thin in a sly cockiness. It looked so good on him and Hikaru had to quickly lick the side of his lip to prevent a spot of drool from escaping his mouth.

"This is my answer." He took a step to one side and gestured towards the stage. Mori immediately picked up a rope from behind the stage with a weight at the end and started pulling on it in rhythmic tugs. With each tug, the curtain opened further and further, until someone was visible, standing in the middle of the stage. Tamaki was doing an excited little dance to one side of Hikaru as he finally realised who was behind the curtain.

Hikaru's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. The shock that first came at the sight was immediately replaced with realisation, the realisation that Kaoru was a genius. For there, standing in the middle of the stage was Kaoru's answer in a dress.

And what a brilliant answer it was.

_**Mwahahahaha! A cliff hanger and mystery person, aren't I just evil? Once again I do apologise for this chapter being so late.**_

_**Please review, favourite and follow. It's much appreciated.**_

_**Next chapter: just who is this mystery person that stands before Hikaru? And will Tamaki finally calm down? (Answer is no to that last one). I'm yet to figure out what exactly to happen next.**_

_**Me: It's now the half-term for me so I can safely say that I will definitely get the third chapter up by the weekend.**_

_**Hikaru: don't listen, she'll just muck up again and miss her own deadline.**_

_**Me: W-wha-what? Don't be so ridiculous. Mm-m, Shut up!**_

_**Hikaru: Make me!**_

_**Me: Fine, looks like you're not getting these naked pictures of Kaoru then.**_

_**Hikaru: *zips mouth shut*.**_

_**Me: Still not getting them. HatsuharuLover out!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dressed Up, Pent Up

**Hey guys I'm back and to make it up to you this chapter is extra long. I had to think a lot about this chapter, it was quite tough for me to write but with help from my friends I was able to piece some ideas together and make this work. I also want to make this FanFiction seriously fluffy for I am a big fan of the sweet stuff, I want obstacles, I want splits in the road, I want a story and I'm sure you guys want that as well.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for having to take that horrible break, it was true that I got all my stuff done that I needed to but I felt horrible for posting the message as a chapter, i could just picture it. Person: Yay! A new chapter. *clicks it open* FUCKKKKKK!**

**Well, anyway, here it is a new chapter! Yay! I'm not one for spoilers, but I had to think of a way for Kaoru to become super caring. Hence why the chapter ends the way it does. Hope you enjoy!**

**Once again a huge thank you our new reviewers: highimjessicrunk and RaggedDreams. Also thank you again to SakoRawr and .Ukes as well as 3 guests (if you sign in next time I can credit your awesomeness by name)**

**Also those for reviewing my horrible message which I'm sure all of you hated: HappyBlushCalayapie, .Ukes (two mentions in one chapter) and Formidable Rain.**

**Also thank you to my friend Alice, who would've reviewed if it wasn't for restrictions on her dumb ass kindle :D**

**HatsuharuLover**

**No, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club that credit goes to Bisco Hatori (Lucky).**

**Chapter 3 – Dressed Up, Pent Up**

He continued to stare up at the girl on the stage, the yellow floral dress giving her a spark of femininity that she usually held cooped up in her uniform. Her hair pulled back out of her eyes by a few hair pins, giving her face shape. Her big brown eyes flickered nervously as she smiled down at him. Hikaru couldn't help but smile back in return at the very person who had comforted him that morning.

Hikaru was sure he looked ridiculous as he continued to stand there, gawking at the girl. He could almost feel the eyes of the other boys as they stared at him in amusement. As if to confirm his feelings, a snort of cute laughter came from the smallest of the boys, he snapped out of his little trance as he turned to look at the little blonde. Before he could say anything, Kaoru's voice cut in beside him, his voice making him shudder.

"Well, what do you think bro? Good plan or what?"

Hikaru turned to look at his brother, still bewildered by the fact that he was able to come up with something so...so...brilliant and perfect. Kaoru had managed to perfectly counteract what he actually wanted with something that he needed. Hikaru smiled at the younger twin and brought his hand up to the males shoulder. "You did well, Thank you so much".

Kaoru rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, showing you Haruhi was only part of the plan really, the hardest part was...well...you know...letting her agree to it...so..." he drifted off, trying to find the right words. Hikaru just smiled, finding his flustering cute.

"I think what he's trying to say is that we needed to make sure that Haruhi would be fully committed, the 'Yes' word being crucial in this fantastic equation." Tamaki cut in, filling in the gaps that Kaoru had tried to fill. Hikaru turned to his brother who nodded, silently confirming Tamaki's statement. Then another thought crossed Hikaru's mind.

"Wait, what do you mean by the yes word?" he asked turning towards the hyperactive blonde, but only regretting it as Tamaki's blue eyes widened in excitement, a big grin spreading across his face.

"Ha ha, well you see dear Hikaru..."

"WAIT ONE MINUTE!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the stage where the voice had come from. Haruhi, who had been standing awkwardly on the stage watching as the boy's full plan was being unveiled, was now being fussed over by Renge, the toffee haired girl was trying to push back a strand of Haruhi's brunet hair that had come loose as Haruhi tried to push her away. But even when that was sorted out, Renge continued to fuss over the younger girl, straightening her dress and making her stand up straight.

"Put those shoulders back Haruhi, we all know that you don't have boobs but at least look a little more feminine." She ignored the complaints emanating from Haruhi's lips, and instead continued.

"You want to be with him, we all know that but if you want to be part of a homosexual relationship you have to make an effort".

Hikaru sighed, he couldn't believe that even after all this time and the numerous times that Renge had seen Haruhi in a dress, she still thought that she was a he. It just seemed stupid now, but as always that had to be expected of Renge. The woman, who has once convinced herself that she wanted to marry Kyoya, was normally so stuck up and self centred, that when it came to seeing the world for what it really was, she shut her eyes tight and refused to let go of what she believed was real.

As Renge continued to tend to Haruhi like a bitch to her pup, Kyoya had stood up and was now making his way across the stage towards the toffee haired woman. Spotting the taller male next to her, Renge immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at him."Ah Kyoya my..." she was cut off as Kyoya grabbed her arm, glaring daggers at her. Yep, Kyoya was pissed.

"You idiot, you had to come up here blurting it out didn't you? You knew that Haruhi wanted it to say it herself and you came up here and ruined it. Now get off the stage before I get really mad."

Renge didn't need a second warning, she pulled her arm out of the taller mans grip and walked off the stage, her head held high and a strong stride in each step.

"Sorry about that" said Kyoya as he too made his way off stage, he took up his notebook and without looking up, said without a single care "please continue".

It was then, at that moment that Hikaru realised what Kyoya was talking about and suddenly it all clicked into place. He knew that his brother had brought Haruhi into the equation because he wanted Hikaru to care for someone besides Kaoru. That was true, but up until this point he wasn't entirely sure how exactly he was supposed to care for Haruhi, but now he knew.

He was to fall in love with her.

How was it that something so obviously simple hadn't crossed his mind before? He needed a safe haven, something to take his mind off of his brother, and here it was, smiling right in front of him in a floral dress on a stage surrounded by the very people who cared for him enough to do this all for him. He sniffed a little, trying his very best to hold back his tears as he looked at everyone around him, at Mori and Honey at the side of the stage, exchanging glances at each other. At Kyoya who had looked up from his notebook long enough to give Hikaru a smile before returning to whatever it was that he was writing. Hikaru then turned to Tamaki, whose blonde head was swaying back in forth as he clutched both hands by his chest, eyes closed and humming something unrecognisable, it seemed as if the obnoxious blonde was happy enough.

Finally, he turned to his brother, the little ginger haired replica of his very self. He was the person who had started this in the first place. All the dreams that made him wake up in sweats, all the awkward moments that left Hikaru hating himself, all this heart ache and misery, Kaoru had caused it all. And in one, sweet gesture he had given him hopes and reassurance, he had fixed all the open wounds that had opened in his heart. Hikaru was still unsure whether or not Kaoru knew exactly what it was that had made Hikaru act in the way that he had this past week, what mattered was that, without knowing it, Kaoru had solved his little problem.

All that Hikaru could do now was to take this in his stride, to grab this opportunity and forget about Kaoru. He knew what he had to do even before Kaoru explained it to him.

Sensing that Hikaru was ready, Kaoru skipped his explanation that he had planned and instead turned to Haruhi as he placed his arm around Hikaru's waist affectionately.

"Haruhi, you have something to ask Hikaru, Yes?"

Haruhi immediately froze up, terror flashed across her big brown eyes. She tried desperately to speak but nothing came out. She tried once more but when nothing came, she looked down solemnly. She shifted her foot uneasily as she tried to regain herself.

Hikaru, desperate to pull away from his brother's grasp around his waist (no brain...no dirty thoughts now) had sensed the difficulty that Haruhi was having. He sighed once and smiled coyly to himself. He pulled Kaoru's arm off of him and made his way towards the stage slowly, he climbed up the steps and started to move slowly across the stage, all to his amazement without her noticing. With each step that Hikaru took, he could almost feel his usual self coming back. He knew that this was the right thing to do, was the right path and he wanted nothing more that to walk down that very path with Haruhi right next to him. Hikaru had always liked Haruhi right from the very start, he had once told his brother about his feelings for the smaller girl but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. Now that he looked back, it was probably the fact that he had told Kaoru in the first place that had led to him coming to this conclusion.

As he came closer he could see that she was shaking, her hands in tight fists and tears gliding across her cheeks. "Stupid, why can't I just say it?" she muttered to herself, barely audible.

Hikaru smiled as he let his hand stroke her hair, making her jump a little. Her big brown eyes widened as she stared up him, tears still flowing freely. It was at that moment that Hikaru completely forgot about the others, it was just him and Haruhi right now. He didn't care who was around him, he emanated confidence. All it took was one look into Haruhi's deep brown pools and he was lost, all his cares gone.

Haruhi choked back another sob and forced a smile. "Hi...Hikaru". She lowered her head a little, her cheeks flushing red.

He instinctively supported Haruhi's jaw with his thumb and forefinger, lifting it up so he could look at her once more. He lowered his voice, making it become soft and soothing, using all the skills he had gained in the host club. "It's ok, you can say it...just...take it slowly and remember that I _will always _be here for you".

Hikaru's voice almost made her melt, she felt her knees gave way and she had to use all the strength that she had left to stop herself from fainting. Hikaru was right, she had to do this, she had promised his brother that she would do it for Hikaru's sake and she wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

She gathered all the confidence and strength that she could and took a deep breath as she regained herself. She looked up and opened her eyes, fluttering them a little as she looked directly at Hikaru. It just took one simple look of reassurance from his part and she knew that she could do this. She smiled and began.

"Hikaru, I've known that you have liked me for some time and...From what I have heard from Kaoru you've been struggling to step away from your brother. I have no experience of a sibling but what I have had is a mother, it was tough to let go of her when she died and I had to get used to not having her there with me to care for me. I know it's tough and like I needed my father to take care of me, you need me to be there for you." She stopped there taking another deep breathe. "It's the opposite though; you need me so that you can take care of me instead of Kaoru, and I am more than happy to oblige". Another pause followed. "So...Hikaru Hitachiin, will you go out with me?"

Before she had even said it, Hikaru had known what he was going to answer with and almost immediately the very word that Tamaki had rambled on about earlier fell from his lips.

"Yes".

Haruhi immediately lit up, glee spreading fast across her features. Hikaru, like the boyfriend he was now, took Haruhi's hands in his own, rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. Come to think of it, Tamaki hadn't answered his question about the yes word, but he supposed that there was no need for him to answer it now, considering that he had already found it.

Happy with his choice, Hikaru let go of Haruhi's hands and placed his arms around the back of her neck in a hug, he felt Haruhi's own arms wind around his back as she returned the embrace. Burying her face into his chest as she finally relaxed.

A loud cheer broke their embrace and the two looked up to see the bobbing blonde head that belonged to Tamaki as he danced enigmatically around the room chanting "we did it, we did it" over and over. The newly formed couple couldn't help but laugh as the blonde continued to whirl round the room in joy. His arms splayed wide open as he passed Kaoru, spinning as he did so. The poor boy had to step out of the blonde whirlwind's way to avoid a broken rib.

It wasn't long before more cheers filled the room along with claps as the others rejoiced this new union. Kyoya and Renge had made a temporary truce as the two stood to one side cheering on. Kyoya for once was being the louder one of the two, until Renge let out an ear piercing scream and started jumping up and down.

Mori and Honey were clapping, Mori keeping a steady rhythm whilst Honey, who was still sitting on the taller males shoulders was clapping wildly, giggling as he did so.

And finally Hikaru turned to Kaoru. The red-head was simply smiling up at his brother, clapping along with the others. Hikaru returned the smile and moved an arm from around Haruhi's neck, giving his brother the same two finger salute with his pinkie sticking out that he had given the family butler that same morning.

Kaoru returned it with a simple nod and motioned for him to turn back to Haruhi, he did as his brother implied and looked back into those calming brown eyes that took away all of his pain.

Even though Kaoru had no true knowledge of Hikaru's dreams, of all the things he had been feeling for his brother, the very person who he longed for, day in and day out had solved his little problem without full knowledge of the cause. Haruhi was the cure, his catalyst and he knew that without her, he would've have fallen and crumbled down. He knew that Haruhi was to suppress all the feelings that he once felt. _Once. _He smiled to himself a little as he looked back on that one word.

This fantastic, marvellous plan was already working and all it took was one simple girl who had been there the whole time, standing strong for him and never letting go.

He gave the smaller being beneath him one final hug and let her melt into his chest. He held tighter, never wanting to let her go ever again. He mouthed a silent thank you as the clapping around him continued.

Everything was perfect now, he now had hope on his side, hope that he could get through this, hope that everything would be alright and most of all.

Hope that this would work.

xXx

A loud ring reverberated across Ouran Academy, signalling the end of a lesson and the beginning of lunch. The sound of a door being flung open and hitting the wall behind it broke through the ringing in the boys bathroom as a flustered young male with bright orange hair entered, tears flowing from his eyes. He let the door swing shut behind him and he made his way to the mirror, turning on the faucet as he did so.

He let the cold water run over his hands until they were at the point of numbness. The sensation mirrored the same, unusual feeling that the boy was feeling inside. When he couldn't bear it anymore, he flicked his hand up, simultaneously lowering his head and let the water splash over his face, he did this once more before looking up at the mirror, the faucet still running.

He had hoped that the feeling of cold water on his face would bring him round, would stop him from crying but he could see by the soft glow in the corners of his eyes that the cold was simply holding it back. He sniffed as he used the sleeve of his blazer to his face before he finally let his hands grasp the sides of the sink.

Why was he so upset?

Kaoru had just spent the last hour in maths watching the new couple that he had helped create. Haruhi had changed out of the dress and was now back in the boy's uniform, Snuggled up next to Hikaru as they worked through the questions. Even though he knew otherwise, the girls in class seemed to be ecstatic as they watched the schools new gay couple. The screaming was a little annoying but it was to be expected from them, after all most of them were regulars at the host club.

Of course he too was happy and what he had done. He had not only created a new couple for the girls to scream over, but he had also given Hikaru an opportunity to move on without his help. He was happy for his brother, and Hikaru seemed happy too and to him, that's all that mattered, seeing his brother smile was all that mattered.

So why was he crying?

It was true that at some point he had had a crush on Haruhi too, but he knew that it wouldn't go further between the two. Haruhi was set on his brother from the start and most who had some form of perceptual sanity (Tamaki not included) could see that, not to mention Kaoru's own newly discovered orientation. Sure he had liked Haruhi, but didn't like her enough to actually want her, she liked Hikaru anyway and he respected that.

And he could see why, Hikaru was ten times more caring about the people around him than he was; he also had a cheekier flare in him when compared to the younger twin as well as a better sense of humour. He was a little taller as well, something only Kaoru and Haruhi noticed. Haruhi was probably the only one who could tell them apart when they hid their partings, it was the little things like that that made it seem so obvious. Was he jealous?

So why did he suddenly feel the need to run out of the classroom?

Something just didn't feel right this past week, he felt...empty almost. It had started around the time that Hikaru had declared that he wanted to move out of their room, to try and become more self dependent. Hikaru had then started to avoid him, slowly drifting away with each passing day, he knew that Hikaru was trying so hard and seeing him like that hurt so much, it was why he was pushed to come up with his plan, Hikaru needed help but not from him.

And now that Hikaru had someone else to care about, Kaoru felt all of a sudden naked and bare to the universe. Without his brother there to protect him he felt so unbearably vulnerable. He was starting to miss his brother and he had only been with Haruhi for just over an hour. He supposed that it was not only his brother that was having a tough time with moving on, he was too for he had always been with Hikaru, he was his safety net and now that he had someone else he had no choice but to run and hide in the bathroom like a child, the very lost and confused child who seemed to be crying over being happy.

He was happy for his brother but he was jealous of him for moving on when he couldn't. That was when the realisation finally hit him like a speeding truck. Pain shot through his chest as another hole opened up in his heart, he clutched it, desperately trying to hold it together. His knees went limp and he let himself slide down until he was resting against the floor, tears threatening to fall once again.

He was not only jealous of his brother's happiness, he was also jealous of Haruhi and the time that she was spending with Hikaru.

xXx

_Friday 30__st__ May_

Hikaru looked at his watch, _5.45pm_. He sighed, this was the second time that he had turned up at Haruhi's house early and the first time didn't go so well when he knocked on her apartment door, only for it to be opened by her father...if that was the correct term considering that he...was in a pencil skirt and a pink frilled blouse. He had met him before but that was before he was dating his daughter, it was just awkward now and it made him feel dominated. Her father was a nice guy, really but as always with relationships, the father is always the most intimidating.

He checked his watch again, noting that a minute had passed and shifted a little against the side of the car that had brought him here. He looked up at where Haruhi lived and breathed in, preparing himself. Kaoru had decided that he would risk it and knock for her now. He looked down at the bouquet that he had been holding, Daisies; simple yet beautiful just like Haruhi. Hikaru sighed and started to head for the stairs leading to Haruhi's apartment only to stop in his tracks.

Haruhi was walking down the steps in soft, elegant movements that had a sexy, boyish swing that was unique to her. She was struggling a little to walk straight and was propping herself against the banister. Hikaru had to suppress a giggle as he looked down at her feet noticing the soft pink high heels, he had told her not to wear them, knowing that she wasn't used to walking in the infernal things, but she had wanted to make an effort and now the words "I told you so" were threatening to escape his lips.

Hikaru walked over to meet Haruhi, taking her hand to help her down the last step and he handed the flowers to her, she took them eagerly and hugged him. "Thank you", she said as she pulled away from him.

Hikaru smiled, looking Haruhi up and down appraising her choice in clothing. She wore a simple pale pink, strapped dress that stopped at her knees, the folds in the fabric folded over, causing a slight flare that shifted elegantly as she walked. It suited her petite frame perfectly and made her seem older. A white cotton scarf adorned her shoulders, hiding the straps and elegance. With closer inspection he noted that the dress was a little big on her but he didn't want to mention it. Haruhi watched as Hikaru looked at her dress and smiled a little at the look that he was currently giving her.

"It was my mother's dress", Haruhi sighed as she reminisced a little. "She wore this when she first started dating my dad."

Hikaru leaned down, mouth to her ear "I'm sure it looked as good on her as it does on you right now", he whispered into it, adding seduction to his tone. She giggled in reply to his comment, making him smile. All he wanted to hear was that giggle. "So", he added "you're down early, excited to see me?"

"I'm always excited to see you," she smiled sweetly. "Also my father's not in the best mood thanks to his work so I thought it would be best if you didn't run into him tonight."

"What happened?" he asked inquisitively.

Haruhi shrugged, "Something about his boss changing his work hours without telling him, it's no big deal."

"Well, as long as nothing is affecting you then I'm happy". He gestured towards the car. "Shall we?"

Haruhi nodded then linked her arm with Hikaru's. "We shall" she replied, making Hikaru chuckle.

The couple made their way to the car, Haruhi curtseyed a thank you when Hikaru opened the door for her. He returned her gesture in a simple bow then closed the door after her. He made his way to the other side and slid in beside her. "Safety first" Hikaru said cheekily as he did his seat belt. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours do we?" he stroked her nose affectionately with his thumb, making her squeal in embarrassment.

"Hikaru stop it, you're embarrassing me". Haruhi protested as she tried to bash his hand away. He moved his hand in response to her protest and grabbed the seatbelt from her side, pulling it down and over her body in one smooth, seductive move. He brushed the side of her thigh as he clipped it in place, watching as the smaller brunet blushed slightly at his touch.

"Safety first", he said once again, keeping his voice low in his throat. Haruhi blushed even further and turned away embarrassed. He smiled and then turned to the driver. "We're ready to go." The driver nodded in acknowledgement of the request and started the engine, letting it roar into life before pulling out of their spot and down the road.

"Erm...Hikaru?"

The boy in question turned towards Haruhi. "What is it?" he asked inquisitively.

"Wh...What...Are you okay with our host club arrangements?"

He blinked at the question. When the two had gotten together it was decided that their hosting roles be changed to suit their needs, So on Renge's request Kaoru and Hikaru had been split, giving Kaoru the role of 'Lonely Brother'. Hikaru and Haruhi were then placed together upon Renge's request and were giving the club's new leading and popular role as 'The Open Gay Relationship', however much he hated the idea, Hikaru had complied with the idea, after all it did give him the perfect opportunity to get away from the whole 'Brotherly Loving' role that he and Kaoru had held before.

"Well" he said awkwardly, coming to his answer. "It does mean that I spend more time with you, and I get away from my brother at the same time. It's pretty much a win-win situation".

Haruhi sighed "I'm glad your okay with it, it's just...a little awkward when the other girls keep flirting with you". She looked away again, blushing further.

Hikaru had to suppress a giggle at how cute she was acting. "Wait! Are you jealous?" he asked, leaning into her.

"No!" Haruhi answered quickly, covering her face.

"You are, will you look at that."

She turned around, unexpectedly and Hikaru jumped back at her sudden movement. "And what about you Hikaru? Are you jealous?"

Hikaru was immediately taken aback by her question, he wouldn't expect it from her and now that she had asked it, he had no clue what to say back at her. Instead he stayed silent, trying desperately to find something to say.

"You miss your brother don't you?"

Hikaru nodded without thinking. "A little, yes".

Haruhi shifted in as close as the seatbelt would allow and leaned against Hikaru's muscled chest, cushioned by the soft fabric of his suit jacket. "It's okay Hikaru. I will always be here for you". Haruhi buried herself further into his jacket, shifting her weight so she was comfortable, Hikaru moved in time with her, allowing for his body to shift towards her creating a cushion. Once done, he placed his hand on her hair, stroking it in slow affectionate movements.

"I know", he whispered into her ear and the two stayed like that for the rest of the journey.

xXx

"This is amazing Hikaru!" exclaimed Haruhi as she looked around the restaurant in awe. "I thought I told you not to take me any where too fancy?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself but this was the best place I could find that served it". Hikaru replied, picking up a menu to look at the starters.

"For what?" Haruhi turned round to look at him, finally taking her eyes off of a huge chandelier which adorned the main dining areas ceiling.

"Why don't you look", he said, passing Haruhi the menu, she took it gingerly and opened it up, her eyes glazed over as she spotted the picture containing the very thing that she wanted the most.

"Fancy tuna", was all she said in droned voice, making Hikaru laugh out loud.

"HA HA just as I thought."

She looked up at him. "Isn't a little expensive in here?"

"Anything for you", he replied, taking her hand in his. The two locked eyes over the table and before long Hikaru found himself lost in her chocolate brown eyes, the very eyes that he loved and made him weak at the knees.

"Your starter sir", cut in a voice. Hikaru snapped up and looked towards the waiter as he set his split pea soup and bread in front of him.

"Thank you" he said, nodding to the waiter. The waiter then turned and set down Haruhi's starter which consisted of a goat's cheese tart, complete with a leaf of parsley and a garlic and herb sauce displayed artfully on the plate. Haruhi had never tried it before so Hikaru insisted that she order it.

As the waiter collected the menus and made his way back to the kitchen, Haruhi immediately made a start on her food. She dug her fork into the side of her tart and lifted it up to her awaiting mouth. She took a bite from the fork and chewed on it a little before releasing a satisfying moan. "This is really good", she mumbled in between chews, nodding in appreciation.

"I'm glad you like it", Hikaru replied as he started on his own food. "That was actually one of Kaoru's favourites, I've never tried it myself but I thought that you would enjoy it."

"How is yours Hikaru?" she asked, looking up at him as she took another experimental bite.

"Good as always. You know it's actually kind of funny, when I come here with Kaoru we order the exact same thing as we have just now, we never change."

"Hmmm" agreed the brunet. After that the two finished the rest of their starters in silence, releasing an occasional satisfying moan or grumble. Once their plates were cleared they ordered their main course and refilled their glasses. Haruhi without a question asked immediately ordered her fancy tuna whilst Hikaru chose a simple beef steak with a side order of home-made chips. As they waited for their food they started chatting again.

Haruhi leaned forward, placing elbows on the table and letting her chin rest against her palms. "So," she began. "what made you like me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously, it was a little out of character for the usually shy girl but Hikaru didn't complain, he practically melted in his chair at the sight.

After a moment, he regained himself and answered her. "Well...for starters there is that cute boyish charm of yours; it makes you different from the girls. And then there is your smile, your laugh. I could go on".

"Hmm, please do," she said dreamily, leaning in to hear more of what her orange haired boyfriend had to say.

"Ok then...well...most importantly, the thing I love the most is..." he drifted off a little, building suspense as he leaned forward, taking the same position that Haruhi was in, staring into her eyes. "Those big, brown eyes of yours, there just...magical!" he exclaimed, widening his eyes a little for emphasis.

He watched as Haruhi's cheeks darkened for what seemed like the tenth time that night. Hikaru was good at making her feel embarrassed and he knew it. He leaned back in his chair again, never taking his eyes of his girl.

_His girl_ he smiled at that, he just loved the idea of Haruhi being his, to have, to hold and to love.

Haruhi spoke again "So how long have you liked me for?" she looked up Hikaru, waiting for his answer.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head casually. "Well to be honest, I've actually liked you for a while now, I'm not sure when it started exactly but I know that if it wasn't for Kaoru I would've never plucked up the courage to actually date you."

Haruhi, practically bursting at the seams with more questions ploughed on. "So do you feel better now? You certainly seem happier."

"Yeah, I feel ten times better. Kaoru's plan is working really well."

"Hmmm" agreed Haruhi as she took a sip of her lemonade. Hikaru continued.

"It's just a little tough at the host club now. Every time I look over at him he just looks so...lonely, I have this...this urge to sit by him once again. It's tough but I'm doing well."

"You're jealous."

Hikaru snapped up and blinked several times, stunned at what the smaller brunet had just said. "How am I jealous?" he asked, still bewildered by Haruhi's comment.

She placed her glass down and turned to the twin. "I've seen how you've been acting at the host club Hikaru, every time we're there you keep looking over at your brother and without you even realising it you keep letting out these little noises every time a girl gets close to him. Do you miss him?"

"I-I'm not jealous, don't be so ridiculous," he said, taking up his own glass and taking a sip from it.

"Then why do you keep talking about Kaoru?"

He froze at that one, it was like a direct shot at his heart strings and as the statement melted in further, it felt as if the hole that he had managed to repair over the past week from being with Haruhi was being pulled open again. As much as he hated it, she was right. He had been talking non-stop about his brother since they got here. Was the plan failing? No, he couldn't think like that, he couldn't let this fail now, not when he had been making it work with Haruhi. He had gotten this far and he hadn't thought anything bad of his brother since that fateful day, he wasn't letting her go, not now not ever.

The lemonade that he had let rest at his lips trickled down his throat and his train of thought was interrupted as the cool liquid suddenly hit the back of his throat. He automatically flew into a coughing fit at the sudden feeling and leaned forward as he tried to get his breath back, spluttering a little onto the back of his palm. Haruhi leaned forward to give him a napkin and he took it gratefully, wiping the mucus from his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep talking about Kaoru, it's just...I worry about him". He said wiping at his face even though it had already been cleaned. He was nervous and Hikaru could feel it spread through his body like a wild fire.

"Understood," was all Haruhi said in return, an awkward silence followed. Ever since Haruhi had brought up the fact that he kept talking about the ginger replica of himself, Hikaru could almost feel the unnatural and inappropriate thoughts that were starting to invade his mind. They started off slowly, the occasional glimpse of bare skin and a cheeky smile. But then the thoughts grew stronger and more frequent and Hikaru soon found himself trying to fight back against his innermost desires. The very desires that had caused him pain, the very desires that he had successfully pushed aside for the past week.

The very strong desire for Kaoru Hitachiin.

He groaned out loud as he tried desperately to push them back. This was their night and he wasn't gonna let anything ruin it. Even if Hikaru had to bite his lips till they bled uncontrollably then he would do it.

But his drug had worn out and he knew it.

He groaned again as he exerted his mind further, trying his best to push back the invading thoughts. Once he was satisfied that the thoughts of his brother were pushed back far enough for him to continue, he looked up towards Haruhi only to find the smaller girl giving him a quizzical look.

"Are you okay? You look as if you're in pain." Haruhi tilted her head to one side, like a new perspective would give her further insight as to what was bothering the twin.

"Ah...no...It's nothing don't worry," Hikaru looked down, quickly changing the subject. "Hey look! The food's here". Sure enough the waiter that has served them earlier was making his way over to their table, a plate in either hand. He set them down in front of them, told them to enjoy and turned his attention to another table that was ready to order.

Hikaru tucked into his steak, eager to avoid any conversation but he knew as soon as he looked up at Haruhi that she wasn't done, not yet. She picked a little at her tuna, eyeing the red head before taking a bite of it. Her eyes widened as the taste hit her tongue, Haruhi Immediately dropped what she was about to ask and started wolfing the fish down in huge mouthfuls.

Hikaru sighed, relieved that Haruhi didn't try to pry more information out of him and he turned back to his beef steak. Why had it stopped working? Kaoru's plan had been working so well, in fact the dreams that he had been having the week previous had completely stopped and he could finally sleep in peace, now it was just torn in two and thrown in the bin. Some more images of bare skin flashed through his mind momentarily and he shook his head in disgust. Hikaru felt like crying then, he had tried so hard and in just a few second his efforts had been wiped clean.

He sighed once more, his steak now seemed unappetizing and he had to resist the urge to push it away. The smell of the meat wafted up through his nostrils, making him want to gag.

He couldn't do this anymore, but he had to try, he had to keep this going.

A sudden flash of images raced through Hikaru's mind like a video, the quick succession of thoughts came to a standstill on one image from one of his very first, sexual dream and he automatically brought his hand to his mouth, feeling the urge to gag. Kaoru was lying on the bed, leg bent at the knee and a seductive smile resting on his features. His glory splayed out for all to see as his perfect, naked body practically shimmered lust. "Come to bed" was called out to him so vividly that it felt as if the boy was right next to him.

His trousers tightened uncomfortably at such a sight and Hikaru immediately felt sick, sick at himself for ever reacting in such a way...No, he actually was going to be sick.

"Excuse me" he said, exiting the table before Haruhi could say anything. He ran to the bathroom, startling a few diners on his way and bee-lined straight for a free cubicle. Spilling out his guts into the toilet bowl.

The vomit made his throat feel ragged and coarse, he wiped away the few stray bits of the liquid with some toilet paper and before he knew it he was crying. How could he have let this happen? He had been so careless, not keeping an eye on what he was doing and now Haruhi has caught onto it. He felt terrible and now, all the thoughts, urges and desires that had managed to store away for so long were flooding back.

Hikaru stumbled out of the cubicle, tears still flowing as he made his way to the sink. He could smell the vomit still and he had the immediate need to clean his face. _I need to clean my mind_ he thought to himself as he turned the faucet on, however his attempt to lighten his mood only caused him to cry even heavier.

Chest heaving, Hikaru struggled to bring himself together and instead left the faucet running. He hated himself right now and he just couldn't pull the strength up to splash his face with the cold water that would bring him back to reality. A shiver ran through his body, "C-come on Hikaru, p-pull yourself together" he told himself through choked tears but to no avail. Instead he let himself drown in his own sorry. Once again, he could feel himself slipping further and further. He was so close to giving up.

"Hikaru, are you okay in there" came Haruhi's voice from outside. _Oh God _he thought, _what am I going to do now? _

Hikaru breathed in, trying his best to hold down his tears as he made his way towards the bathroom door and opened it. Haruhi stood on the other side, concern spread across her features. All it took was one look of those big, brown eyes and Hikaru knew his answer.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" he whispered, before cutting around her, making a desperate dash for the main entrance. Crying all the way as he did so. "Hikaru" was all he heard from his girlfriend's lips.

Pushing the door, open he felt the cool night air batter his already raw face, he stepped out a little further and he immediately felt the rain against his body, soaking Hikaru's clothes within a matter of minutes, adding to the water already cascading down his cheeks. Refusing to stop, Hikaru continued to run, eventually coming to a standstill at the edge of the curb, one step away from entering the road.

Hikaru didn't bother to wipe the water from his face, instead he let it fall against him. Hikaru didn't care anymore, his feelings for his brother had come back with full force and he could no longer suppress, the need he felt for Kaoru were stronger than ever and he knew straight away that it would only be a matter of time before he gave into them. It would hurt not only himself, but his brother too.

As he continued to cry his heart out, his feet moved without reason and he took a few steps into the road. He covered his face with his hands as he wallowed in self pity. It was over, dead and gone. He had used Haruhi too for his own personal gain and that very thought made him cry the most, it was heart breaking to think of their relationship in that way. Hikaru just couldn't take it, he couldn't face the knowledge and truth that had come to light.

A loud screech broke through the sound of the rain, making the ginger snap up from his hands. A bright light interrupted his line of vision as something hard sped into his side, rendering his body useless of movement as he fell to the floor, his consciousness slipping.

It was funny, he didn't even see the car.

_**There we go guys, another chapter done and it was surprisingly longer than I thought it would be, though I'm quite a wordy person so no surprise there. I'm not gonna bother saying that the next instalment will be up soon, because I'll only end up breaking my promise and there will be a huge queue outside my house full of fans wanting to give me what for. But please don't, if you do that, there won't be any more chapters will there?**_

_**Please review, favourite and follow. I LOVE MY FANS!**_

_**Next Chapter: Is Hikaru alright? A perspective from Haruhi's POV and a very worried Kaoru...fluff ensues.**_

_**Hikaru: I told you she wouldn't stick to her promise**_

_**Me: Give me some credit, I tried my best**_

_**Kaoru: *entering the room with laptop in hand* what's this about naked pictures of me?**_

_**Me: Oh crap he read the end of the last chapter.**_

_**Hikaru: RUN!**_

_**Me: Please review. Ah crap, no I don't have them! *runs away* HATSUHARULOVER OUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Crash and Burn

**AAAAARGGHHH! I honestly did not mean to leave this chapter for so long! I did aim to have this down for New Years Day as sort of a little present for everyone but unfortunately the exam season proved to be a bigger bitch than I expected.**

**But anyway, I'm a bitch for that cliff hanger wasn't I? Yep, well it does have its purposes for this story line, I know where I definitely want this to go (Sex...DUH!) but I just want to throw some obstacles in the way to make this interesting.**

**WOOOOOH! 20 reviews! Just a quick shout out to those who made it possible: KittyPryde93, angelggirl13, xxx (guest), Mystline Roulette, .Ukes (as usual their reviews make me smile like hell) and an absolutely beautiful review made by a guest. (Honestly I loved it, made my day). Again I plead for you to sign in so I can credit your beautiful words by name.**

**Also I thought it necessary to explain that I'm not very familiar with the Japanese school schedule so I've sculpted the Ouran Academy school timetable around my own...it makes much more sense to me like that. **

**(Another shout out to Alice. Who is such a massive attention seeking whore that she typed this herself!)**

**HatsuharuLover**

**Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me...though I wish it did.**

**Chapter 4 – Crash and Burn**

Haruhi POV

Poor Hikaru, something was obviously up and Haruhi knew it, the ginger was hiding something and she wanted answers. If only Hikaru would give them.

She watched her boyfriend with eager eyes as she attacked her tuna ravishingly...she couldn't deny it, it was good tuna. The boy opposite her had started acting suspiciously ever since she mentioned his twin brother, Kaoru, just a few minutes ago. The eldest twin kept twitching uncontrollably and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It looked as if Hikaru was trying hard to control something that she didn't know about and Haruhi watched as his shell started to crumble, bit by bit.

However, despite all this, Hikaru had continued to eat his steak, his gaze flickering nervously between the plate and his lap. Haruhi eyed him curiously, wondering when the poor boy before her would crack open completely, either spilling everything or, as he always did, run away from the problem.

There was a sudden jerk on her boyfriend's behalf as his hand came to his mouth. His head jerked again, his cheeks puffing slightly, a look of pain on the males face. Haruhi looked at him, concern spreading her features and with Hikaru's next words; she knew immediately that something had cracked for definite.

"Excuse me", apologised Hikaru. Before she could say anything in return to express her concern, the ginger stood up from the table and rushed towards the men's room. Haruhi swore that she saw him crying.

What had just happened? Haruhi blinked a couple of times, contemplating the actions that she could take. She wasn't much for prying into the depths of someone's private life, that was more Tamaki's thing, but when it came to someone close to her expressing some form of emotional stress, she immediately felt compelled to help in any way possible.

She tapped her fingers in steady rhythms on the table, weighing up her options. Haruhi could either let him be and let him deal with whatever he was doing by himself or she could be the girlfriend he needed and comfort him. After all, she couldn't bear to see someone so close to her slowly crumble just like Hikaru did.

Haruhi quickly decided upon the latter, knowing that it was best to comfort the poor boy and hopefully get a grasp on whatever had bothered him so much to breaking point.

Without hesitation, the brunet picked up her bag and made her way over to the very door that Hikaru had passed through just a few moments ago. Abandoning the deliciousness of the Tuna behind her, she kept her eyes focused on the door, knowing that there was something far more important to deal with.

Once at the door to the men's bathroom, Haruhi lifted her hand up ready to knock but stopped when she could hear sobbing from the other side. She leant in closely and let her ear hover over the wood separating Haruhi from her boyfriend. "C-come on Hikaru, p-pull yourself together," was heard distinctly from the other side, only to hear even heavier sobbing.

_That man is breaking in two _the girl thought to herself. She hated seeing him this way and the sound of the loveable ginger crying in such a broken, distraught way only made her want to cry with him and take some of Hikaru's load of off his shoulders. They were in it together no matter what happened. Breathing in, Haruhi took the plunge and went for it.

"Hikaru, are you okay in there?" The sobbing sound immediately stopped. The silence that followed seemed eerie and almost excruciating in its length. Only a few moments had passed and already Haruhi felt compelled to step into the bathroom and talk to him there as it seemed he wasn't going to give an answer.

However, just as she was about to grab the door handle, Haruhi heard reluctant shuffling from behind the door. Then, in one slow movement the door opened revealing a rather puffy eyed Hikaru. The redness of his usually bright and energetic eyes made her concern grow even more as the ginger looked up into her own brown pools.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" he whispered before the brunet could say anything. Slightly confused, the girl watched in silent shock as her boyfriend cut round her and made a solid line straight to the entrance of the restaurant, tears streaming down his already salty cheeks.

"Hikaru," she tried to call out after him, but all that came from her lips was a soft and feeble cry for the boy that she loved. The door swung open for a moment, letting the sound of heavy rain disrupt the ambient music flowing from the speakers around the restaurant. As it came to a close and the awkward silence that the restaurant had now become hit her like a sack of bricks. The boy she had known so well and loved seemed lost and she had no idea why.

She slowly sauntered over to her table and took a seat. The food in front of her now seemed cold and uninviting, even the tuna now seemed like just a piece of dead, empty meat. The restaurant still seemed extremely quiet. No doubt that she was receiving a number of curious and judging stares, most probably by people who had no idea of what the actual situation was about and were secretly making up their own stories to tell their friends.

Haruhi sighed as she rested her chin on her left hand whilst the other hovered over her drink. She let her fingers drift round in slow, almost drowned circles on the top of the liquid as she thought back to the look in her boyfriend's eyes. The broken, lost stare that he gave her before the ginger broke down. Was it her fault? Did she do something? Haruhi had no clue, but what she did know was that he had slowly started to crumble the minute she mentioned the boy's twin brother, Kaoru.

It had something to do with Kaoru, that was definite and the only way that Haruhi could make sure of this was to be direct and call the younger twin herself.

Fumbling in her bag, she quickly found her phone and tapped number three on her speed dial and placed the phone at her ear, waiting for it to start dialling through.

Then, just as the boy on the other side answered with a cheery "Hello Haruhi," the sound of screeching ran through the restaurant, catching everyone's attention. There were a few muffled gasps as the diners started to get up out of their seats, obviously curious and anxious to see what happened. Haruhi didn't think much of it, after all it was nothing unusual and she wasn't one for peering into an accident like a high school kid when a fight breaks out. That was until the Valet parking attendant came into the restaurant and told a waiter nearby that someone had been hit by a car.

With that the girl's large brown eyes grew even larger as the sudden realisation and shock hit her full force. "Hikaru" she whispered between trembling lips. Her tears were threatening to fall and without thinking Haruhi abandoned everything, even the phone that had been at her ear. She ignored the voice on the other side as it tried to get her attention, no doubt Kaoru was screaming at her to tell him what was going on.

She ran. It was an unconscious decision to do so but it seemed that her heart was speaking ahead of her thoughts. There was no guarantee that it was Hikaru who had been struck by the car but there was only one way that she could find out. Her heart pounding, Haruhi pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered by the door and made her way to the front. A few waiters had made a barrier with their bodies, preventing anyone from getting through.

Desperation seeped in to her blood, rushing through her body as the adrenaline took over her system. Without thinking, her body crumpled beneath her and Haruhi used her small size to her advantage as she crawled unnoticed between a waiter's wide stretched legs.

But she didn't care. All that mattered was the boy that was on the other side and Haruhi would sacrifice every slice of dignity she had to be with Hikaru again. Whether that was alive, unconscious or dead.

Standing up on feeble legs Haruhi stepped out cautiously in to the rain, bracing herself for what was to come. She pushed her now soaked hair out of her eyes and peered out into the rain. Just beyond what was visible, she saw movement directly ahead accompanied by a set of headlights.

And a limp, lifeless body on the cold, damp concrete.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned, unsure of what she was seeing. The heavy rain was limiting her vision and she could well be calling out over a complete stranger.

Not wanting to waste any longer calling out to what could be nothingness, Haruhi took a step forward, then another and before she knew it she was running over to the scene before her. With each step she was brought closer to the crushing reality.

With each step, Haruhi felt the increasing flow of tears from her eyes.

There, lying motionless on the ground was the boy that she loved. The knees of his suit were scuffed to hell and a large slither of blood ran down from the top of his head right down his face.

"Hikaru! N-no Hikaru," she cried between each shuddering sob. She rushed over to his body and collapsed onto her knees. There was nothing that Haruhi could do now to stop the tears. In desperation, Haruhi shook the older twin's body gently, screaming his name as she tried to get a response.

"No! Don't leave me! You can't! Please Hikaru, wake up. WAKE UP!" Haruhi just couldn't bear to lose another person that she loved. Not this time.

Suddenly, she felt a cool hand against her shoulder blade, startling the brunet a little. Haruhi looked up towards the owner of the rogue hand and was shocked to see a certain red haired attendee of Ouran Academy. Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Kasanoda...senpai?" Haruhi sniffed, unsure of why the infamous delinquent was standing beside her.

The man smiled his usual wicked yet friendly smile. "Don't worry. My driver is in shit for not paying attention". The girl's eyes widened.

"You...you're driver hit him?" she questioned, unable to take in the full extent of what Kasanoda was saying. His driver hit Hikaru? She just couldn't accept it.

"Yeah", he said as he placed his palm against his forehead, sighing for a brief moment. "I feel awful" and with that, the red headed yankee joined her on the floor, his knees making a solid "thud" as they hit the wet ground. Haruhi just wanted to strike him in any way possible, it was so unlike her to think such a thing but the drive of anger and disbelief was playing havoc with her morals. Instead, her gaze was caught to Kasanoda's next move.

He had placed his hands against the unconscious boy's chest and closed his eyes in concentration, monitoring the slow, rhythmic movement of his chest. After a while, Kasanoda leaned forward and pressed the side of his head lightly against Hikaru's muscled breast, smiling when he heard the rhythmic thump of a heart beat.

Sitting back up in an upright position, Kasanoda turned to face the still mesmerised Haruhi. "He's alive, just unconscious. But he'd definitely need to attend to that head wound, a concussion is sure to follow."

Haruhi nodded, somehow hearing the reassuring words from Kasanoda seemed to make it a little better. He just seemed to have this tone to his voice that was soothing, almost like a drug. Haruhi knew that behind his delinquent tendencies lied an actually nice guy, maybe it was this knowledge that left her a much more comfortable demeanour.

The two sat by Hikaru in silence, both aware of each other's presence and the falling rain around them, but neither of them daring to say another word. Kasanoda was well aware that he was to blame a little for this accident, but he knew better than to wallow in his own self pity, right now the girl was more important. Haruhi was the first to speak up.

"Senpai you don't have to stay with me, I'm okay by my own." Melancholy riddled her pained expression like some oppressive disease.

"I'll get some blankets, you look frozen", he pointed in the vague direction of her now sodden dress. Once again she nodded, Kasanoda took that as his cue and picked himself up, making his way towards the restaurant, emerging a few minutes later with kitchen staff carrying a number of blankets and other fabricated paraphernalia including a number of cushions to prop up Hikaru's head, which had been at an uncomfortable looking angle since the accident.

The rain had stopped for time being now which Haruhi was thankful for, she always saw the rain as the harbinger of misery. The moonlight had even started to shine a little through the clouds, lighting up the surrounding streets as well as Haruhi's mood. Kasanoda draped a large, fluffy blanket around the brunet and then set to work helping a rather plump, bald chef place a pillow under Hikaru's ginger clad head. They didn't dare to move his head too much, nor his body but they all tried their best to place a number of blankets around his soaking body.

The valet that Haruhi had seen address a waiter earlier had also appeared and had handed Haruhi her belongings and informed her that due to the unfortunate event, the staff had decided that the meal in which they had consumed (even though it wasn't much) would be on the house and that the ambulance service had been contacted. She thanked the man and turned once again to Hikaru. He looked better now that his cheeks were a slightly healthier shade of pink and Haruhi couldn't help but feel relieved.

Hikaru was okay, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank goodness", she whispered to herself, a smile creeping upon her features. It was then that she suddenly remembered that she had left Kaoru on the phone without an answer and he was bound to be worried. She grabbed her phone which had been placed in her bag and sure enough, there were 7 missed calls from the Hikaru double ganger.

She sighed, not only did she have to wait for the ambulance, but she would also need to break the news to Hikaru's younger twin.

xXx

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and Hikaru was quickly stabilized properly using a rather uncomfortable looking neck brace and various other necessities to keep Hikaru's body from bouncing about on the way back to the hospital. Haruhi had offered for Kasanoda to join her in the ambulance but the boy refused, pointing out that there wasn't enough room for the two of them.

That had been around an hour ago and now Haruhi was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the report on Hikaru's condition. As far as she knew, Hikaru was still unconscious and the idea of him being in a coma kept flickering in her thoughts.

But right now, she found herself with a much bigger, daunting responsibility...informing Karou.

The hospital had tried contacting his mother but it seemed that she was currently at a conference on the other side of Japan, discussing a new clothing line and so no one could get in contact. And so the responsibility was left to Haruhi to get in contact with the next living relative – and no one was closer than the living copy.

Haruhi watched her thumb dance nervously above the speed dial number for Kaoru, she had lightly brushed it a few times but with each touch, she suddenly felt flush and reluctantly pulled her thumb away to try and gain courage again. This had happened at least 5 or 6 times now but Haruhi knew she had to do it, informing Kaoru was the right thing to do. Haruhi breathed in deeply, closed her eyes, pressed the speed dial and brought the phone up to her ear as quickly as she could.

She listened to the ringing and before the first tone could fully go through she heard a click from the other end of the line and a rushed "Hello".

She breathed in both relief and preparation. "Kaoru! It's Haruhi".

"Haruhi thank goodness, I was so worried. When you suddenly cut off I thought something had happened," Kaoru sighed. "So how's the date going?"

"I-I'm not...at the...r-restaurant anymore". Her voice shook as she tried to say the words.

"Oh, so are you on your way home?" Kaoru sounded so excitable and happy that Haruhi almost guilty for destroying it.

"N-no, I'm at the..." she trailed off, not wanting to say the word but persevered in a soft and cautious tone. "I'm at the hospital".

The line fell silent for what felt like a millennium. Haruhi started to pick at the fabric of the jacket the hospital had given her nervously as she waited in anticipation for the red heads answer. Eventually, she heard shallow breathing from the other end.

"Is Hikaru..."

"He's unconscious," Haruhi had to try her best to hold back the tears at the mention of his current state.

"Stay there I'm on my way over now". There was the sound of ruffling in the background. No doubt Kaoru was grabbing his things. "You can tell me what happened then".

"Wait, Kaoru..." before she could say anything more the line fell dead. Great, now he was on his way and she'd have to explain what happened in person. Not only that, but Kaoru was bound to become extremely distraught at seeing Hikaru's current state. This wasn't getting any better for her.

xXx

Twenty minutes had passed since that phone call and Haruhi was still waiting for the diagnosis. What was taking them so long?

'_Scrap that I don't want to know'_ she thought quickly to herself, taking a seat as she did so. How many times had she resorted to pacing? She had lost track, something around 5 or 6 times. And what about Kaoru? He said he was on his way and if she remembered correctly the Hitachiin family home was only about a 15 minutes drive away. The amount of worry being placed on her was starting to become a little overwhelming.

Taking a seat, Haruhi resorted to placing her head in her hands. Her feet were sore, her clothes were still soaked and her mind an absolute mess. She reached for her phone for about the tenth time that night only to find that they battery had finally given in. She sighed and put it away before bringing her attention back to the door leading to the corridor where Hikaru laid.

Unconsciously she started to twiddle her thumbs and her teeth started to nibble lightly against her bottom lip. It was a bad habit, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why did this have to happen?" Haruhi asked herself, once again feeling tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Ahem! Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi looked up in surprise. She had been so caught up in worrying that she hadn't even heard the doctor's footsteps as he approached.

The man smiled down at her. He wasn't too bad looking, a little average but had the most brilliant blue eyes, and he had an even, straight nose and a strong jaw line. From what she could tell under the white coat, he wasn't too badly built either.

She wiped away her tears loosely and smiled, acknowledging him.

"The results came back, sorry for the wait we had to extensive scans on his head and wait for x-ray results on his knee".

"Is...he ok?" Great! Haruhi was starting to tremble again and she needed to keep herself together.

"He's fine, nothing permanent and he was extremely lucky that he got away with so little". The man reached for the clipboard which he had been holding loosely under his arm and held it up in front of him. "It seems that the head trauma that he received is not as bad as we first thought. We expected a crack in his skull but nothing of the sort was found. It looks like he may have received a concussion but until he wakes up we can't make a definite prediction".

"You mean he's still unconscious?"

"Y-yes he is. But he seems responsive to treatment".

"Good". At least he was responding.

"Next to consider is the x-ray scan that we made on his right knee. It seems that was the first thing that came in contact with the car and so he sustained a small fracture on his patella. This type of injury is typical within car accidents. He'll need to take it easy on that."

"Is that it?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

"Apart from a few scuffs here and there..." checking through the papers he continued "i think that's about it".

"It better be!"

The sudden outburst caught the two unawares and as they looked up, Haruhi noticed that the ginger twin looked out of breathe, sweat visible on his shirt which clung to his chest. Kaoru came forward and stood in front of the doctor.

"Kaoru..." Haruhi tried to say but the younger twin ignored her.

"Where is Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded, glaring daggers at the doctor. He was so much shorter compared to the doctor but the aura of anger and frustration that radiated off Kaoru seemed enough as the doctor looked at him, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'm sorry but that is confidential", he stated, chuckling nervously.

"Confidential my fucking ars! Now tell me where he is." Kaoru's voice grew louder as his frustration slowly seeped out. Haruhi stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you know unless you are a family member or close friend."

"LOOK AT ME YOU FUCK!" Haruhi shuddered, she had never seen the usually calm and happy Kaoru so angry, and it was unnerving and so out of character. Kaoru's fists were clenched as was his entire frame and his teeth were bared like some kind of ravish animal.

"I am looking and unless I have proof I cannot let you know". That did it. Kaoru snapped completely. Kaoru brought his clenched fist up and grabbed the collar of the doctor, lifting him up. Haruhi had no idea that Kaoru could manage such a feat.

Neither did Kaoru, the adrenalin and anger that flowed through his body fuel his strength. He watched as the doctor's face glistened, showing hints of fear and bewilderment. Kaoru smiled.

"Kaoru don't" whispered Haruhi, touching his shoulder only for it to be shrugged away.

"I'm his goddamn fucking brother! What more do you want a birth certificate? I look like him in every way possible except my hair and yet you want proof?" He stared right into the doctor's face, not even once pulling his gaze away. The room feel silent and the tension mounted as no answer was given. "Well?"

"Ah...y-yes, very rightly so." The doctor was stuttering now, he gulped. "If you could put me down I will show you where he is".

Kaoru nodded, his anger subsiding and he lowered his arm, letting the doctor go. Once free the doctor shifted the collar and pulled himself together.

"I must apologise for my outburst sir, I'm frustrated and worried out of my mind." Haruhi sighed as she noticed the boys much calmer demeanour coming back. "From what I heard, Hikaru was hit by a car am I correct?" The two nodded.

"He ran out of the restaurant," Haruhi blurted before she could stop herself.

"Why did he do that? Never mind," Kaoru turned to the doctor. "Show me where he is Doctor..."

"Erm...Doctor Suzumiya" He stated, still a little shaken from the event prior. "Hikaru is down the hall just there and is the fifth door on your left".

"Thank you." And before anything more could be said or before a full grasp of what just happened could be maintained, Kaoru bolted straight down the hall at full run.

"He sure cares for his brother?" Doctor Suzumiya stated, staring down the hall.

"Yes, and Hikaru cares for him too".

xXx

The boy through the window looked like someone else, too still and lifeless to look like Hikaru. That boy wasn't the usually hyper and caring brother that Kaoru knew and it just took one look to know that he wanted to be with him at that very moment.

Opening the door, Kaoru took a careful step into the room. The beeping of the heart monitor added to the tension and reflected the state of his brother. Kaoru shut the door behind him and took a careful step forward.

"Hikaru?" he asked without reason, knowing already that Hikaru's unconscious form wasn't going to answer him. Tubes supplying nutrients were attached to his upper arm and his neck was still braced, no doubt it was to protect Hikaru from worsening his head trauma. As Kaoru looked closer, he noticed a rather obvious cut on his forehead and there was further blood staining his bright orange hair.

"Oh Hikaru," he said as he took the seat beside the bed. Kaoru sat there for a while, listening to the rhythmic beeping emanating from the heart monitor. After a while, the sound became just another background noise. Kaoru leaned forward and placed his hand on his brother's arm.

"Everything will be alright" he told himself as well as Hikaru. How he wished that his words were true, but in absolute honesty he has no idea himself. The beeping sped up momentarily and Kaoru swore it was Hikaru responding unconsciously to his words. Kaoru decided to try again.

"I promise to protect you, the minute you wake the first person you will see is me, I promise you it. I won't leave your side no matter what happens. Just as long as you promise me one thing in return". Kaoru paused, waiting for the heart monitor to reply in his delusional belief that it would do so, the beeping doubled in speed for about a second, and Kaoru took that as his cue.

"Promise me that you will get better, that's all I ask. I don't know what I'd do without you". His own tears were threatening to fall now. Kaoru took his brother's hand stroked his thumb slowly over the flesh, the roughness of his skin creating friction and bringing the two closer. At that moment, Kaoru decided that it was time to put an end to this 'independence' crap and be with his brother again, he had hated being away from his brother and he somehow felt like this wouldn't have happened if he had been with Hikaru at the time.

Kaoru couldn't explain his next actions; he had no idea what drove him to it. He leaned forward and placed his tender lips against the skin of his older twin's forehead and kissed it, placing each ounce of emotion into it and each wish that he wished would be fulfilled, unknowing to Haruhi's presence whom had just come into the room to watch the tender moment.

"Please, I beg of you get better soon". And with that Kaoru started to cry.

_**And BOOM! How's that for a tear jerker? It took a lot longer to update than I thought as I wasn't in the best of moods. However, it seemed I immediately cheered up after dumping my boyfriend and ending a practically dead relationship. I'M SINGLE BIATCHES *does her own special single dance***_

_**On another note, please review, favourite and follow. Why? Because you love me of course, and it's my birthday today so I'm spreading the birthday love with updates. Talking of getting back to updating I will upload a one-shot FanFiction for Naruto – ShinoxKiba fairly soon so go on my profile and check it out.**_

_**Also I have a name for my little pieces of scripture at the bottom of each chapter now, it came to me randomly and it's stuck with me and my friends: The OC Fuckabout. Catchy Huh? :P**_

_**Next Chapter: Will Hikaru wake up? Only time will tell and what will happen with Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship now that the thoughts for Kaoru are back?**_

_**Kaoru: DON'T DIE HIKARU! **_

_**Haruhi: I feel like this is my fault somehow.**_

_**Me: Now fight for dominance NOW!**_

_**Kaoru: *Glares at HatsuharuLover***_

_**Haruhi: Excuse me?**_

_**Me: Or mud wrestle, whatever makes you happy. HatsuharuLover out...now where's my camera?**_

_**Kaoru and Haruhi: NOOOOO!**_


End file.
